


Pin My Heart To Your Sleeve

by Oliver_Ravenwood



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And Eren being stupid with a hot glue gun, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genderfluid!Levi, Mentions of Christmas, Other, Pronoun pins, Snow, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Ravenwood/pseuds/Oliver_Ravenwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren decides to help his genderfluid partner make their fist pronoun pins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pin My Heart To Your Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> So this came from chatting with one of the baes about genderfluid!Levi and not being able to afford pronoun pins and Eren wanting to buy some for them.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Levi scratched the ink black hair on the top of their head lazily as they shuffled to get the door. Their eyebrows furrowed at the rapid knocking on the door and their nose scrunched up in annoyance.

“What the fuck,” they muttered as they swung the door open.

There on their step stood Eren. A grinning, handsome as hell Eren, with his hair dusted in the snowflakes dropping lightly on his hair and his broad shoulders clothed in a thick jacket.

“Babe.” He gave a breathy laugh. Levi watched carefully as Eren’s hot breath curled out from his lips to form soft clouds that hung in the air before suddenly disappearing. Levi’s grey eyes looked to the crinkling white plastic bag Eren held, to his face, and how his teeth began to bite into his bottom lip, trying to keep his grinning to a minimum. His eyes betrayed him as always and showed Levi just exactly how excited and a little nervous he was. Eren jumped lightly on the balls of his feet, reminding of Levi of a child on Christmas who simply wanted to tuck into their gifts.

“Come in before you shit yourself,” Levi told him, holding the door open wider to the man. “What’s got you so worked up?” they asked as Eren placed the plastic bag on the hardwood flooring and shrugged his coat off and hung it on the hook beside the door. Eren grinned at them as he toed off his shoes. After he was done, he wordlessly scooped up the bag again and grabbed Levi hand before tugging them to the dining room just around the corner. “Eren,” Levi said, looking at the man with a warm fondness as he unpacked the plastic bag onto the table. A hot glue gun, plain metal buttons, glitter, stickers, stick glue, permanent markers… “What are you doing with all that?”

Eren looked up to him, his green eyes wide and gleaming with giddiness.

“Remember day before yesterday we were talking about how I ought to get your pronoun pins for your birthday?”

Levi quirked a thin eyebrow skeptically. “Yes, since I’ve never owned any before.”

“We’re going to make them!” he declared.

Levi’s eyes widened and their eyebrows shot up to their hairline. “We’re going to what?”

Eren gave them another heart stopping grin. “We’re making your pronoun pins. Come on, it’ll be fun!”

“And messy,” Levi added as they slowly moved to sit down in the chair at the head of the table.

“Oh hush, messes can be cleaned,” Eren tutted and plugged the hot glue gun into the outlet in the wall behind him. Levi watched him set to work organizing their materials and set things up while they weren’t sure what they should be doing. They fiddled with their hands as Eren finished up and plopped into the seat around the corner from them.

“Okay,” he breathed, his green eyes flicking over the things. “Now.” He snatched up the bag of metal buttons and withdrew a few, putting them in a small pile on the table top. “Here you go,” he said, passing three over to Levi.  
They took one in in their right hand, looking at it almost curiously. Their gray eyes flicked to Eren who was looking intently at them. Levi smiled slowly at him. It was a smile that made a small split in their lips and his nose made the slightest crinkle as they looked down at the plain green colored button in their fingers. “Thanks, Eren,” they breathed to the man sitting to his left. Eren smiled warmly at him as he leaned forward out of his chair so that he could press a sweet kiss to Levi’s forehead.

“You’re welcome,” he mumbled against their skin. He plopped back to his seat and they got to work.

“Pass the red Sharpie,” Levi said later, holding out their hand, reaching for the marker that was just out of reach. Eren quickly took it up and handed it to them before getting back to his self-assigned task of trying to hot glue a circle of construction paper onto the face of the button. Levi shook their head at him in distaste and concern as they saw him place the button onto his palm and start to trace the round edge with the hot glue gun. Levi tipped their head down towards his own button in front of them, but still looked at Eren out of the corner of their eyes.

Only to see Eren’s hand jerk suddenly and have a long string of hot glue sear into his palm.

“Fuck!” Eren yelled, tipping his hands forward and releasing the hot glue gun so that it clattered onto the table, a string of glue sticking to the sheet of glass table top.

“Son of a bitch,” Levi exclaimed, shooting up from their chair to try and take hold of Eren’s hand that he was swinging around, trying to cool his hand by force of air, rather than taking care of the source of the heat. “Hold still!” Levi barked, finally getting hold of Eren’s hand and dragging it down to an acceptable height so that they could carefully peel the white hardened glue and the attached button off of the whimpering man’s hand. “You little shit,” they gave a small laugh, shaking their head as they lifted Eren’s hand up to place a small kiss to the burned patch of flesh. Eren grimaced at them pitifully.

“Sorry?” he said in nearly a guessing tone.

Levi rolled their eyes fondly and pushed up onto their tiptoes so they could press their lips to Eren’s. “Don’t apologize,” they told him, not backing up but a breath away. They pulled the rest of the away, teething at their bottom lip. They twisted, taking up one of the already finished buttons and pinning it onto their sweater collar. “Thank you Eren,” they said softly. “Thank you so much.” They wrapped their arms around Eren’s neck, playing with the hairs at the back of his neck.

Eren tilted his head down so he was level with Levi. Just before he pressed his lips to Levi’s he breathed out a simple reply. “Any time, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I loved writing this, honestly.
> 
> Please leave a comment telling me what you thought!!  
> (Tumblr = allie-ravenwood.tumblr.com)


End file.
